Bold Clean Fun
by poppielee
Summary: Grissom returns from his subbactical surprising Sara in more ways than one.


Title: "Bold Clean Fun"

Author: Poppie_lee

Pairing: GSR Of Course.

Rating: MA (For the Boldness)

Prompt: Tingling & A public Place

Disclaimer: They are not mine. I'm just playing with them for a while.

Summary: Grissom returns from his sabbatical, surprising Sara in more ways than one. Okay I'm crap at summaries; it's the one with some shower boldness.

A/N: As ever mucho thanks go to my fab Beta Dee! Also known as the Grammar police. Thanks for fixing my messy ups. You rock!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The warm enticing scent of honey filled the air of the hot steamy shower room in the Las Vegas Crime lab. Sara took in a deep cleansing breath, inhaling the light calming fragrance; hoping it would help ease her racing mind. Her body tingled as her soap filled hands roamed over her soft flesh. He was really back!

The shock of seeing him so unexpectedly in the corridor had left her feeling a little dazed. His departure had, truth be told, hurt her deeply; perhaps more than she cared to admit; even to herself. She hadn't been included in his decision to leave and although she ultimately understood his reasons for going, he had kept his true feelings from her and that hurt.

Sara had spent the last four weeks burying herself in work. Her overtime, for the first time in months was off the chart; although Catherine was too busy dealing with Keppler to notice. Even the guys seemed to be distracted by the new addition. Sara tried to distance herself from getting too involved with him. She already had enough to deal with and although she couldn't say why; she didn't completely trust him.

When she wasn't working she would try to keep busy, she would walk Hank, order take out most days and try to sleep; but always in the back of her mind she wondered what was going to happen when he got back.

She had pictured many times over the course of the last four weeks what she would say, how she would look, even what she was going to wear when she saw him for the first time. The one thing she did know was that she would be prepared for what ever he was going to say. The problem was that never, when she played out each possible scenario in her head was she in a filthy jumpsuit, smelling like a garbage dump and looking like a startled bunny.

It also never occurred to her how her body would react to having him so close again. How seeing him in the flesh and taking in his clean masculine scent would ignite such a rush of emotion; compelling her heart to leap into her throat, her breath to quicken and a particular ache that she had suppressed for weeks to reawaken; sending a familiar buzz between her thighs, soaking her panties with her musky perfume. Sara willed the feelings away as she had done many times and continued with the task of washing the local garbage dump from her body.

When she had finished she turned off the flow of hot water and reached for her towel. After drying off she stepped out of the shower into the outer room of her cubicle. She was reaching for her clean underwear when there was a knock on the changing room door.

Sara let out a small yelp of fright at the sudden intrusion. "This one's occupied." Sara said, annoyed and willing her heart to return to a normal pace. The knocking came again, this time followed by a whisper.

"Sara it's me, let me in." Grissom's voice was barely audible.

She froze, "Was he insane? Someone might see him."

"Grissom?" she said, in an equally low but panicked whisper.

"Yeah, it's me, open the door." His words a little louder this time. Sara grabbed her towel. Wrapping it around her body she slid back the lock and pulled open the heavy door using it to shield her exposed appearance.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sara asked, a little shocked as she held on tightly to the top of her towel while he stepped in. He didn't even try to hide his boyish grin as he closed the door, sliding the bolt into place.

"I decided I couldn't wait until later." His eyes travelled the length of her long form with the same salacious, predatory look he had given her in the corridor.

As much she wanted to deny him any sort of assurance that they could pick up where they had left off, she couldn't help but be affected by the way he was looking at her. He took a step toward her and as before she nervously backed away until she hit the cool tiled wall. Grissom noticed her apprehension and stopped.

"I just wanted to… to make sure you were okay." He said, nervously glancing at the door; unsure of himself and a little thrown by her reception.

"Don't you mean, if we're okay?" Sara said confidently, slightly enjoying his discomfort.

Grissom met her dark eyes; the spark of anger they held unnerved him. He understood his leaving had hurt her, he foolishly thought that his return would simply ease the tension that it had created.

Telling her he was leaving had been difficult and uncomfortable. He thought she had taken his news well. Deep down he knew Sara had put on a brave face when she told him he should go. However telling her he was leaving the next day had caused the light in her eyes to dim a little. They made love for most of the day although if he was honest something in the way she reacted to his touch told him she had already begun to pull away; perhaps an unconscious act of self preservation.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have… I'll go" Grissom said, uncomfortably tugging at his ear before reaching for the lock on the door. Sara watched a tint of color bite his cheeks under the new heavy growth of hair and couldn't help herself; she reached out and let her hands caress the flushed skin. In that moment their eyes met and four weeks of need surfaced in an instant, the electricity crackled around them.

Neither could say which of them closed the gap first. Their bodies crashed together in a lust filled frenzy. Grissom was overwhelmed with a need to touch her. He knew that after spending so long apart their coming together would be explosive he just didn't realize how primal and uncontrolled he would feel.

He broke off the kiss, which left them both panting with a need for air and each other. He slid his arms around her waist and forced her backward until she collided with the tiled surface of the wall. A little shocked by his lack of control she searched his eyes; realizing his goal, she panicked.

"Gil, we can't, not here; someone might…" Grissom's mouth stilled hers in a hard savage kiss. The wiry hair of his long beard brushed across the soft skin of her face. Pulling back from her swollen mouth, Grissom's lips began to map a course along her jaw line. Sara released a stifled moan of approval as his hot mouth made contact with her neck; an almost painful knot of arousal coiled fiercely in her belly; her core tingling with anticipation. Sara blindly reached toward the shower, and a second later the small room filled with the crashing sound of running water.

He continued downward, nibbling, kissing and licking a path over the exposed soft flesh of her neck and bare shoulder, only to return to her mouth; once again drowning in the sweet taste of her. Sara's body was overwhelmed with need. She began to pull franticly at his shirt, untucking it from his pants.

Following her lead his hands skimmed upward over her torso searching for the overlap of her towel. He slid his fingers under the rough material and peeled back the heavy white cotton revealing her gloriously naked form. Sara took in a deep breath as the cool air of the room teased her warm skin to gooseflesh.

He released a sigh as he took in her young firm body for the first time in a month. He lowered his head, and with a gentility belying his passion, he tasted the soft skin in the valley of her firm breasts. Tilting his head he managed to capture the pink flesh of her left nipple, biting down hard then soothing the erect nub with his tongue. Lifting his hands to her breasts, he cupped each firm mound kneading gently, enjoying her sighs as his fingers grazed her hard nipple.

Sara cried out uncontrollably as his mouth switched to her other breast, her husky moan echoing around the walls of the small room. Sara tried in vain to touch him but he forcibly stopped her. Reaching down he captured her wrists and pinned them against the tiled surface, the look in his eyes telling her to keep them there. Slowly he slid his hands down the length of her taunting body, his destination clear. Sara surrendered her body and watched as he lowered himself down to his knees, preparing to feast on her sweet hot centre.

He kissed his way along her supple thigh taking in her musky perfume, as his hot breath teased her glistening pussy. Leaning forward he gently ran his tongue beneath the soft nest of dark curls that covered her cleft. Sara bucked as Grissom's mouth lapped and suckled at the small hard pearl of her clitoris, his hands grasping her hips roughly, holding her firmly against his face.

"Jesus… OH GOD!!" Sara moaned as he toyed and teased her core.

"Please… Gil…. Oh... Don't stop… close…Oh yeah." She was lost in the ecstasy as her pussy throbbed with pleasure. Sara felt her release coil tightly in her belly, every nerve teetering on the edge. Without warning he slipped two thick digits into her snug passage. It sent her over the precipice of release into a raging orgasm, her body contracting and pulsing with exquisite pleasure.

""Oh…Oh GOD… Gil!"

Grissom, feeling her body clamp tightly around his fingers, slowly raised himself upward, nipping her nipple as he passed. Sara was still lost in the ecstasy of her release. He continued to slowly pump her core; her juices coating his fingers as the remnants of her orgasm began to fade.

"You okay?" he asked, as he licked the taste of her arousal from his lips.

"Yeah, I… I'm…ahhh" Sara could barely formulate a coherent sentence; her body still lost in bliss.

"What's this, Sara Sidle speechless?" Grissom said, chuckling as he lifted his hand to remove a stray hair from her face. As he leaned in, Sara could smell the musky scent of her own body on him, and a primal urge over took her. She claimed his mouth roughly, sucking and licking, tasting her sex on his lips. With his whole body flush against hers, Sara could tell just how aroused he was, his large erection grinding against her centre.

"Is this what you want Sara?" He asked, taunting her between kisses, increasing the pressure of his movements.

"Yes" Sara whispered almost panting "I want you." He stilled her mouth with his own, as their erotic dance began again. With their mouths locked in a sensual duel, Sara's long fingers franticly tugged at his belt. Popping the button of his pants, she roughly pulled his fly apart and with no finesse she pushed the waistline of his pants and underwear downward over his round firm ass; then lifting her leg around his hip she roughly pulled him hard against her moist opening.

Slipping one hand between them she captured the engorged head of his cock, and began to stroke his silky hardness with confidence; a drop of pre cum lubricating the rigid flesh. "Now." Sara panted desperately against his ear. Her voice was like another hand around his dick, tightly pumping him; pushing him closer to the edge.

"Oh Jesus… Sara." Grissom's voice was deep and wanton.

He slid his hands under the swell of her pert ass, lifting her up, crushing her hard against the tiles. Their eyes locked and without words Sara guided his large throbbing flesh into her tight molten core.

He was buried to the hilt in one hard stroke, pausing only for a moment to allow her body time to readjust to his length. The sensation of them being joined again was overwhelming for them both. Tears welled in Sara's eyes. The falling water drowned out their passion filled whispers as Grissom began to fuck her.

"Did you miss me Sara …did you?" Grissom's words said in a low desperate whisper as he pounded into her again and again. Sara could feel her climax building.

"Oh Gil… Oh yes…Harder… oh shit don't stop" Her equally low voice pleading with him as her long legs locked tightly around his waist, her hands grasping at the hook that held her clothes.

"I won't … God you're so fucking tight…Jesus." Grissom couldn't stop himself slamming into her harder and harder, pushing her into the tiled wall again and again, as his climax threatened to take him.

"Come for me Sara." Grissom pleaded as he pounded her "Show me how much you missed me." His words pushed her body to the edge; her juices coating his balls as their bodies franticly moved against each other.

"Yes… So close… so close… Don't stop" She begged. Grabbing a fist full of his hair she clung to him, clawing at the skin of his back.

"OH GOD! OH… OH! GILLLL."

Grissom barely heard her cry of ecstasy; his own need enveloping him. With his head buried in the crook of her neck he continued to fuck her hard, his own need driving him on. It was the sensation of her body as it clamped tightly around his hard flesh bathing him in her release that allowed him to let go. With a low guttural moan he spilled his seed inside her; a climatic convulsion of release washing over him before collapsing against her lithe form.

"Sara… Oh…Sara… "Grissom's words were barely heard as he spoke, his head still buried in her neck. He held onto her so tightly, Sara wrapped her arms around him and breathlessly kissed his sweaty temple.

After a few moments he pulled back. Sara's legs felt like jelly as she lowered them to the floor, her centre still humming with pleasure. He cupped her face in his hands, his piercing blue eyes locked with hers, searching, almost pleading with her.

She offered him an honest smile, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I'm glad your back." She said, before leaning in to take his mouth again. Grissom was just about to deepen the kiss when the main door to the shower room opened; startling them both.

"Hey, Sara you still in here?" Greg's voice echoed loudly around the walls of the room.

"Yeah… I'm almost done. Give me a couple of minutes, okay?" Sara asked, hoping the tremble in her voice would be hidden by the running water.

"You need a hand washing your back?" He said, putting on his most seductive voice. Grissom clenched his jaw in annoyance at the young CSI and his overly familiar conduct.

"Greg!" She said warning him.

"Oh unclench I'm kidding. Cath said you might need a hand with your 419 from the dump." He said whilst checking his appearance in a nearby mirror.

"Great, you could go over to trace. I left some samples with Wendy, you could see if she has anything. I'll meet you there. Okay?" She said her pitch changing as Grissom's hand began to skim over her breast, worrying her nipple with his thumb.

"With Wendy, Cool, I'm there." He said excitedly, as he left the shower room.

"Will you stop that?" Sara said, brushing Grissom's hand away and grabbing the towel from the floor. "Now get the hell out of here before some one else comes in." He smiled as he watched her try to dress.

"Can I see you later?" He asked, closing his pants and adjusting his shirt, still a little unsure even after what they had just shared.

"Didn't you already ask me that?" She said playfully as she continued to dress.

"I just wanted you to be sure that this is what you want, that… I'm what you want." His eyes were nervously fixed on hers.

"Look Gil." She paused for a moment to find the right words. "I have always wanted this. I just need to know what this is." She said. The fear in her eyes touched his heart. Grissom nodded in agreement. She had every right to look afraid.

The old Grissom would have panicked at a question like that. He would have run away, distancing himself from her, pushing her away; but not now. His time away had given him a new clarity not only in his career but in his life. Above all else he had missed her. He had spent so much time afraid of losing the happiness they shared together that he forgot to just be happy. He smiled a full smile letting the emotion of the realization fill his eyes. "We'll talk, I promise." He whispered as he leaned in to capture her mouth. He hugged her tightly and had just begun to deepen the kiss when Sara pushed him back.

"Out. Now." She said pointing to the door whilst trying to suppress the giddy smile that threatened her.

"I'm going.' He said chuckling. He slid back the lock and pulled open the door and checking the room was empty, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and left the small space.

"Oh, you may need to check with trace yourself about those samples." He said as he walked toward the main door. "Greg will be tied up all afternoon at the dump, collecting some more samples for your case."

"Oh come on give him a break, he was just kidding around." She said feeling a little sorry for the young CSI.

"No Sara, Greg has to learn that he can't talk to a female member of my staff that way, its grounds for a Sexual harassment suit." He explained in his most authorative tone. "Especially, when it's my girlfriend." He added as he slipped out the main door.

Sara closed the door and leaned against the wood. Chuckling at poor Greg's misfortune. Then a rush giddiness flooded her heart.

"Girlfriend" She whispered into the empty room. They still had to talk but she had seen something different in his eyes. His admission of their relationship being more that just a casual affair gave her hope that maybe giving him the time he needed had finally brought him home to her.


End file.
